geofsfandomcom-20200214-history
John Glenn International Airport
John Glenn International Airport (IATA: CMH; ICAO: KCMH) is a large airport serving Columbus, Ohio. It is the main entry point of most international flights to central Ohio, and is the primary focus city of Wright Airways. It has two runways, both of which can accommodate jets. The airport is situated approximately 6 miles east of downtown Columbus. It was labeled the most improved airport in North America by Airports Council International in 2016 after an $80 million terminal renovation. Infrastructure Concourses CMH has three concourses. Concourse A (gates A1 – A7) was built in 1989 for US Airways and is currently home to Southwest, which uses all the gates with the exception of A1 (no jet bridge) and A7 (ground-level boarding gate). Wright Airways utilizes A1 and A7. Concourse B (gates B19 – B36) is the original section of the current CMH terminal built in 1958 and is home to Air Canada (B30), American (B19-26, 28), Spirit (B35-36), and United (B29-32, 34). Gates B15 through B18 and B33 are no longer accessible due to concession and restroom construction; gate B33 has had its jet bridge removed. Concourse C (gates C46 – C56), opened in 1995 for Delta and Southwest and extended in 2002, is home to Alaska (C49), Delta (C50-56) and Frontier (C47); C48 is currently used for Ampersand Freight's VIP transport. Vacation Express charters also depart from Concourse C, typically using Gate C46, which is also used for international arrivals and connects directly to customs and immigration. Currently, the only international arrivals are the seasonal flights from Cancún and Punta Cana, as well as the daily flights to Toronto–Pearson. Runways The original 1929 layout for the airport covered 524 acres (212 ha), with two runways 2,500 and 3,500 feet (760 and 1,070 m) long. In 1952 the current south runway was lengthened to 8,000 feet (2,400 m), making it the longest runway in the midwest at the time. The north runway was extended to 8,000 feet (2,400 m) in 1997 and the south runway has since been extended to 10,113 feet (3,082 m). John Glenn Columbus International Airport covers 2,265 acres (917 ha) and has two runways: * Runway 10R/28L: 10,113 ft × 150 ft (3,082 m × 46 m), air carrier runway, ILS equipped. * Runway 10L/28R: 8,000 ft × 150 ft (2,438 m × 46 m), air carrier runway, ILS equipped. Runway 10L/28R is just north of the 40th parallel north. On-site facilities In 2001, Executive Jet Aviation (now known as NetJets), opened up a 200,000-square-foot (19,000 m2) operational headquarters. In November 2006, Skybus Airlines began leasing 100,000 square feet (9,300 m2) of office and hangar facilities at the Columbus International AirCenter adjacent to the airport. Regional carriers Envoy Air and Republic Airline operate large maintenance bases at the airport. The airport has its own police and fire departments (ARFF-C). These emergency units are controlled by the Central Ohio Emergency Services Association (COESA). Traffic For the 12-month period ending December 31, 2017, CMH had 129,377 aircraft operations, an average of 354 per day: 22% air taxi, 15% general aviation, 62% scheduled commercial, and <1% military. There are 78 aircraft based at this airport: 23 single engine, 5 multi-engine, 48 jet aircraft, and 2 helicopters. Virtual traffic CMH is not a busy airport. It is commonly used by Wright Airways, however, for general flights and aircraft testing. There are two general aviation aircraft owned by Armageddon based at the airport as well as 3 Skyteam CRJ-900's from Ampersand Airways that have not been returned yet. Virtual airlines CMH is served by the following virtual airlines: * Wright Airways - Flights from Dayton (connection), Charlotte, and Cleveland. * Heritage Airlines * Linee Aeree Calabre * Falcon Airways * United American Airways Category:Stubs Category:Airport Category:Ohio Category:Major Domestic Airport